


The Miracle of the Reeds

by vergilia_43



Category: 13th Century CE RPF, 14th Century CE RPF, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Historical RPF, La Divina Commedia | The Divine Comedy - Dante Alighieri
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Confessional Sex, Confessions, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Erotic Poetry, Gay Sex, Inspired by Poetry, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, Outside Sex, Poetry, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Terza Rima, based on the Ciardi translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vergilia_43/pseuds/vergilia_43
Summary: Virgil leads Dante to the bank of reeds, but instead of showing his student a miracle of regrowth, he takes Dante into his own hands and shows him a miracle of love.(Virgil blows Dante and they admit they both have feelings for each other. Takes place during Canto I of Purgatorio.)
Relationships: Dante/Virgil (La Divina Commedia)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 51





	The Miracle of the Reeds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Purgatorio, trans. John Ciardi](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/612664) by Dante Alighieri. 



> Apologies to my English professor— when he encouraged us to write pieces inspired by literature, I get the feeling this isn’t what he meant.
> 
> (Most of the first three stanzas are Ciardi’s translation.)

When we had reached a place along the way  
Where the cool morning breeze shielded the dew  
Against the first heat of the gathering day,

With gentle graces my Sweet Master bent  
And laid both outspread palms upon my chest.  
Then I, being not aware of his intent,

Lifted my tear-stained cheeks to him, and so  
He made his purpose clear, revealing my true color  
For underneath the linen robes his hands did go.

There he took me, as it pleased him, laying me  
Among the reeds, that touched my naked loins,  
My skirts pushed high by his hands instantly.

Arising from the flattened reed-bank stood one apart,  
More marvelous than all the rest, a reed of wonder.  
I trembled as it stood erect with the blood of his heart.

My Master pressed his lips to mine.  
My heart leapt and fluttered so in my chest  
I scarcely thought of Beatrice, my Divine,

And rather thought of Virgil, with ecstasy—  
How his lips felt almost like that of the living,  
How I looked forward to each caress he offered me.

Was this the sin Latini did commit, and for  
This somehow-holy state of being alone?  
Under my Guide, I tried wordlessly to convey, “More.”

His face then parted from mine, and shone  
With new understanding of my desires.  
“In your fantasies, Dante,” he said, “you never were alone.

“I myself have tasted the young boys’ fires  
Flickering in my chest, and wept sometimes  
To know that in my loins as well they’d built their pyres.

“I dedicated, to the men I never had, my rhymes—  
All I could give without forfeiting my honor too.  
But we are now in a land without laws and time,

“And I may now freely say I have desired you.”  
At this, I sighed, and turned a redder shade,  
Pitying myself for denying him, and pitying him, too,

For acting so long solely as my Guide, a shade,  
Never daring to think I could love a man such  
As he. In reply, I but tore off his toga as if it were unmade,

Baring his form clean, solid-seeming as much  
As mine own. By now, aright my own cock stood,  
Inflamed with passion and my Master’s hush—

Virgil noticed so, now as close as he could  
Be, lowered to my navel and wrapped his mouth  
(The singer of such wondrous verses, in woods

My comforter, how much holier you are now!)  
Upon the base of my swollen cock, and began  
To suck like a thirsty man caught in a drought.

He started cautiously, then sped up his advance,  
Moving vigorously as my body cried for more.  
I bucked my hips in such pleasure from that man,

But so distracted was he by the task before  
Him, he only glanced up at me with a smile  
And continued to rack me as before.

I trembled at each thrust he gave, in the style  
Of the fragile bank-reeds that surround this scene,  
Shaking more each time than at the last while.

He worked so dexterously my cock between  
His lips that he was the only thing that mattered;   
I forgot all other spirits I had seen,

And submitted to the pleasure of my Master  
Below me. The urge to tilt my head and scream  
Filled me like the heat that was here gathered,

And from Virgil’s look, he expected me soon to cream.  
O divine grace, have mercy on me, that I,   
Of all men, a sodomite now did seem.

But if you have never had your Master lie  
You in the reeds, you cannot understand  
The rapture as he sucks you dry,

The pent-up lust you find for your fellow man,  
Nor the most beautiful blasphemy it is when,  
For the first time, he takes your manhood in his hand,

Of sin’s true nature you cannot fathom then.  
When at last he finished me, we both were panting,  
My cock still upright, but all its seed now spent,

The fertile land beneath us damping.  
Virgil mounted me again here, sweating  
Face to sweating face. He still was gasping

From our exertions, but said of our bedding,  
“I had long imagined our consummation with delight,  
But you, my dearest, made this our wedding

“More wonderful than all I ever dared to write.”  
I bent him down to kiss him then, and we both  
Smiled when we broke. Ask me where my love lies,

And I shall answer even faster  
Than lightning, and say, “My Master.”


End file.
